Lost in a Fairytale
by EasilyAmusedAngel
Summary: After Alfred unheroicly sends both him and Arthur to another world, they have to find a set of stairs leading home. EmilyfyeahJones, I'm gonna need you to do part 2 and finish this thing.


Arthur had gone down into his basement, knowing that no one would be over that night. His boss was on vacation, Alfred had been busy with the economic issues, and Francis had been sick the past week. What could have possibly gone wrong? Everything.

Arthur was halfway through the spell. Finally he could find a way to get Alfred to sit in that cursed chair. And that was when the door opened.

"Hey Iggy, you in here? I need to borrow some jelly for those doughnuts my boss likes doughnuts. I ran out," Alfred said as he poked his head in. Arthur let out a shriek and screwed up the last word of his spell. The spell went horribly wrong and opened a gaping hole in the floor. Arthuir, who happened to be dangerously close to it, got his feet sucked in. He began clawing and groping for something sturdy to hold on to, but could find nothing. Alfred, seeing a friedn in trouble, decided to be the hero and save him. That resulted in Alfred taking Arthur by the hand with an iron grip and being sucked into the portal with Arthur. Alfred somehow managed to grab hold of something. He attempted to pull Arthur and him over the edge of the portal and back to safety, but whatever he'd grabbed gave way. Both of them, screaming like crazy and holding one another, went down a calydiscope of colors, gaining more speed and momentum per second and knowing that they'd both be dead when they landed.

But, by some miraculous twist of fate, they tumbled out of a giant sunflower and safely onto the ground.

"Alfred, why the h*ll did you interupt me for, you git?" Arthur screamed once he'd gathered his wits.

"I just wanted to make those doughnuts that my boss likes, bro. But more importantly, where are we?" Alfred replied. They both looked as far as they could from that location on all four sides. And from somewhere above, there was a Russian accent.

"Comrades, you have fallen into another realm- the realm that the two of you created to be together," said a sunflower. It was_ the same sunflower_ that had spit them into this strange place. They both looked up in awe and wonder.

"What do you mean by 'created this place to be together'?" Arthur asked. The sunflower, with violet eyes and a bige nose, smiled.

"Exactly that, comrade. You and Alfred knew that in the real world, your deep love for each other would never be a reality. So, you used white magic to create this," with two of his leaves, placed just like hands, he gestured around him. Arthur and Alfred excahnged looks, neither of them knowing what the flower was talking about. The flower sighed.

"I guess that you want to get out of here, da?"

They both nodded. The flower turned his face in the northern direction.

"Well, comrades, you'll have to find the stairs," the flower said. "It's the only way out, da."

"Wait, if you spat us out into this place, why can't you just swallow us and send us home? Alfred asked.

"Becuase I wasn't built for such a thing. Nyet, comrades, I was built for taking you both here. I am the only entrance," the flower said. Its eyes clouded as it stared at the ground, remembering something that only immortal minds can. Arthur could remember something about this place, but extremely vaguely. From what he could remember, there were stairs leading into the clouds. He wondered if those were the stairs that the talking flora was talking about.

"You remember them, comrade. Do not deny. Ivan the Flower can feel the waves of thought. And those are the stairs you need to find," the flower said. Arthur jumped backward.

"If I can remember them, would you tell us the way out of here, Ivan?" Artgur asked hastily.

"Nyet, I cannot," said Ivan.

"Why not?"

"Becuase the sun is setting. And if there is no sun, Ivan cannot talk. Goodnight, comrades. And have a safe trip, da," Ivan explained as he closed his bright yellow petals for the night. And right as they closed, they found themselves in the night. The stars loomed overhead, and a bright moon was out. It was full that night.

"Well, I suppose we should get started on that journey home, shouldn't we?" said Alfred. they could hear the laughter and giggles of the silvery stars as they walked along in a northernly direction. They had no idea how far they would have to go, or how they would know if they were thereyet. All they knew was; they had to find the stairs and get out of there.


End file.
